


Thunder

by thewriterofperfectdisasters



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinda?, M/M, this is almost entirely smut and i'm very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterofperfectdisasters/pseuds/thewriterofperfectdisasters
Summary: ‘Oh, you’reterrible,’ Damen said lowly, stepping towards him and running his hands down his sides.Laurent hummed and smiled innocently as he laced his fingers around Damen’s neck. ‘But I’m so cute.’‘Cute things can be terrible,’ Damen said, moving one hand to work on Laurent’s belt. ‘Caterpillars, for example. Butterflies. Snails.’‘You – what?’ Laurent asked, laughing in surprise. ‘Snails and butterflies? What are you, a toddler?’‘Snails are usually infected with a parasitic lung worm,’ Damen said matter-of-factly. ‘Butterflies, y’know, fly at you.’‘I think the parasites are only an issue if you intend to eat the snail,’ Laurent said.the “you locked yourself out of your room so you came to get me, your RA, but you’re wet and in just a towel and i am very distracted” au no one asked me for :)
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 367





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm back! kinda! not really! it's uni time but also i've got another 4 weeks of lockdown ahead of me! who knows what's going to happen!
> 
> this kinda just birthed itself bc i didn't want to work on any of my WIPs oops. this was very quickly written, edited even faster, and it's still 3:20am, so we're pretending nothing is wrong with it :^)
> 
> title from thunder by catnapp ~~bc i binged unorthodox twice in two days on netflix and it's a BOP~~ which is also more or less the song i imagine as being on in the club (the first time) (you'll see)
> 
> also this is lowkey Someone's fault that there's smut in here. you know who you are. thanks for doubling my word count w that suggestion lol

Damen was having a nice, peaceful day. He was getting some work done for one of his classes, and was chilled out and vibing to the lo-fi playlist he had on. Things were good, quiet. Until there was a knock at his door.

It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to it – he was an RA, so he had kids knocking on his door at all hours of the day (or night) for the smallest of things. That was what he expected from this interaction, too.

‘It’s open,’ he called, spinning around on his chair and turning to face the door.

A very wet, glistening student slipped into his room, frantically clutching his towel as he shut the door. He cleared his throat and pushed off the wall he’d plastered himself to. ‘Hi.’

Damen blinked. He wasn’t in the habit of finding people under his charge attractive – it could _not_ end well – but this guy was… yeah. Tall, blonde, lean muscle. Naked. In Damen’s room. ‘What can I do for you?’ he asked, ignoring that his voice was possibly an octave higher than normal.

‘Yeah, uh, I’ve locked myself out of my room, and I’m…’ he gestured at himself. ‘Yeah.’

Damen blinked again. _You sure are,_ he thought. ‘Right, sorry!’ he stood abruptly – a good start to solving this problem – and grabbed his master key. ‘What room?’

‘Just uh, 307?’

Damen nodded and headed down the hall to unlock the door. ‘All sorted, nice and open.’

‘Right, yeah, thanks,’ the guy said, slipping into his room and slamming the door closed again, leaving Damen staring at the fake woodgrain pattern on the door.

‘Cool, yeah,’ Damen muttered, going back to his own room and closing the door again, very determinedly putting the very wet, naked student from his mind as he went back to his work.

***

A few hours later, there was another knock on his door. It was close to dinner, and Damen hadn’t even realised it until he looked up from the essay he was working on. Fuck, his room had gotten dark.

He flipped on a light and opened the door, still blinking to adjust to the light. ‘Yeah?’ he greeted.

It was the same guy from earlier. He was holding a pizza. ‘Are you okay?’

‘Yeah, it’s just… fuckin’ bright.’

The guy grinned, holding out the pizza box. ‘I wanted to say thank you properly. For earlier.’

‘I mean, it’s my job, but you’re welcome,’ Damen said. ‘Anything else? That pizza is making me hungry, and I might eat you if you’re not lucky.’

The guy muttered something in Veretian that sounded suspiciously like _I would be very lucky._ ‘The pizza is for you, actually.’

‘Oh! Oh, thank you,’ Damen said, taking the outstretched box. ‘That’s very kind. Do you want a piece? Or two? Or more?’

‘No, I don’t really eat pizza, but I figured from the boxes scattered around your room that you did.’

Damen looked into his room behind him. ‘Ah, yeah, been meaning to tidy that.’

‘You probably should. You don’t want to be the asshole that brings ants to the floor.’

‘Oh, shit, that’s a good point,’ Damen laughed nervously. ‘You sound like an RA, talking to me like that.’

‘Practicing for when I steal your job,’ he winked. ‘Anyway, I’ll leave you to the pizza. Thanks again.’

‘Yeah, no problem.’

The guy nodded and took a step back, turning down the hall, before he stopped and looked back to Damen. ‘I’m Laurent, by the way.’

‘Damen.’

‘I know, it’s on your door.’

‘Right, yeah.’ _Of course._

‘See you around,’ Laurent said, saluting him as he slipped back into his room.

‘Yeah,’ Damen said, looking down to the pizza and retreating to his room. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately) because someone had delivered him dinner, Damen went straight back to working on his essay. It helped put Laurent out of his mind which was exactly what he needed, because he could just _feel_ that guy was going to become a distraction.

***

‘Stop writing essays.’

Damen looked up tiredly and spun around on his chair to face his best friend, Nik, who had apparently invited himself into Damen’s room. ‘Why?’ he asked. ‘This thing is due on Friday.’

‘And it’s Saturday today,’ Nik said, lounging across Damen’s bed. ‘We’re going out.’

‘No.’

‘Yes.’

‘Why?’

‘You need to do something other than essays.’

Damen blinked. ‘Nik, can we not do this today? Can we do this after I’ve finished –’

‘Absolutely not,’ Nik interrupted cheerfully. ‘Today. Right now.’

‘It’s four in the afternoon.’

‘Actually, it’s nearly seven.’

Damen looked to his window. It was dark outside. ‘Oh.’

‘So we’re going out.’

‘I haven’t showered.’

‘Dude, you’re going to a disgusting and sweaty club. No one will be able to tell the difference,’ Nik stood up off the bed and smiled at him. ‘I’ll wait for you downstairs. Be there in five minutes, or I’m going to haul you out of here in what you’re wearing.’

Damen rolled his eyes and took his headphones off, giving up on trying to finish his work. ‘If you’re trying to get me laid, these sweatpants would probably only help my case.’

‘They’re stained,’ Nik said flatly, heading towards the door. ‘Five minutes, Damianos!’

Damen groaned, letting himself have a moment to hate Nik before he got up and followed the orders he’d been given.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at one of the few clubs close to campus. They got in with no issues, ordered drinks with no issues, but the moment Damen turned around to survey the club, his heart stopped. ‘Shit,’ he muttered.

‘What is it?’ Nik asked, following his line of sight. ‘Oh, that’s _exactly_ what you need.’

‘No,’ Damen sighed, watching Laurent dance under the kaleidoscopic lights. His hair picked it up perfectly, and whatever jewellery he had in his ears glittered as he tossed his head. ‘He’s on my floor.’

‘Huh?’

‘He’s one of the students on my floor,’ Damen said, watching Laurent roll his body against someone and burst into laughter when they turned around to shimmy aggressively back at him. ‘Can’t do it.’

‘Says who?’

‘Says me, and probably like, a hundred other rules in the RA handbook.’

Nik hummed. ‘He’s cute though. A little…’

‘What, too twinky for your tastes?’

‘I wouldn’t call him a twink,’ Nik said. ‘But you know. I like to be matched by the men I fuck.’

‘That was a one-time thing, so don’t –’

Nik barked a laugh and rolled his eyes. ‘Don’t flatter yourself, buddy. We were both way too drunk for that to count.’

Damen made a noise of agreement, tapping his beer against Nik’s. ‘Desperate times, desperate measures,’ he muttered.

‘But anyway, we’re not worried about me today. Go get your blond.’

Damen made a pathetic whining noise and slid away from the bar towards a vacant table. ‘I can’t do it,’ he said, as Nik joined him at the table.

‘You can,’ Nik said. ‘See, if you’d just moved in with me, we wouldn’t be having this discussion, because you’d already be over there rubbing yourself on him like a cat or something.’

Damen shot him a look over the top of his beer as he drained most of it. ‘You need to shut up.’

‘Why, because I’m right?’

‘Shut up.’

Nik grinned. ‘Go.’

‘No.’

‘Yes.’

‘Well, guess what?’ Nik said drily.

‘What, you’re gonna kick my ass onto the dancefloor?’

‘Damen?’

Damen let out a level breath and turned around. ‘Laurent,’ he greeted. ‘Funny seeing you here.’

‘Is it?’ Laurent asked, tilting his head. ‘It’s Saturday night at a club near the university.’

‘Yeah, and, uh…’ Damen trailed off, diligently ignoring the very well-fitting shirt Laurent was in, and pushing away the thought that screamed he knew what was under it. ‘Yeah.’

A smile spread over Laurent’s face. ‘Want to dance?’

‘With you?’

‘Well, it doesn’t have to be with me, but yes.’

Damen swallowed and turned back to Nik with wide eyes, finishing off the rest of his drink and nodding once at Nik, who nodded back. _Be strong._

Damen pursed his lips as Laurent took his hand, pulling him onto the floor and right into the centre under the lights where he’d been before. Damen felt the majority of his brain go offline as Laurent started dancing, rolling and pushing his body along the length of Damen’s.

He looked at Damen over his shoulder, eyebrow raised. ‘Are you okay?’

‘Yeah, I’m fine – I’m good,’ Damen snapped his mouth shut for a second, before he leaned closer to ask, ‘Are you a first year?’

Laurent laughed, shaking his head. ‘No. Are you?’

‘No, but why are you living in the dorms then?’

‘Convenience. Couldn’t find any apartments I liked close enough to the university. You?’

Oh. ‘Same, but I like being an RA, too.’

Laurent nodded, reaching back for Damen’s hands, putting them on his hips to try to encourage Damen to move a little. ‘I’m a third year, Damen. Don’t get distracted by the incredibly youthful face.’

‘You’re – a third year?’

‘Yeah, what are you?’

‘A third year.’

‘Great,’ Laurent turned around and linked his hands behind Damen’s head. ‘Then there should be nothing stopping you, should there?’

‘Stopping me from what?’ Damen asked, even though he knew the answer, and he knew asking in the first place made him look stupid.

Laurent pressed himself impossibly closer to Damen. ‘From doing anything.’

‘I’m not…’ Damen trailed off. ‘I’m your RA.’

‘But you don’t have any power over me in any other way. Who knows, maybe I’ll find an apartment and move out early.’

‘Just so I can fuck you?’

‘We’ll have to see if you’re worth it first,’ Laurent shrugged. ‘But given the quality of your dancing, I’m not holding out much hope.’

Damen narrowed his eyes, holding back a noise in his throat. ‘I’m excellent in bed.’

‘I don’t believe you.’

Damen clenched his fingers into Laurent’s hips, starting to move with the beat. ‘You will.’

***

Laurent gasped as Damen pressed him against the cold bricks of the alley beside the club. ‘No,’ he said, even as his hands pushed their way under his shirt. ‘We’re not fucking in an alley beside a pile of trash.’

‘It’s romantic?’ Damen tried, dropping his head against Laurent’s. ‘Fine, but we need to run back to the dorms.’

‘Good thing I’m a fast runner,’ Laurent said, taking his hand and pulling him out of the alley and towards campus.

Damen shook his head as he followed Laurent. They wove expertly through campus to get to the dorms, ignoring the curious looks of the very few people they passed on the way, and pushing down the urge to stop at the benches. And bushes. And elevator. And hallway.

It felt like forever before Damen managed to get his keys from his pocket and shove the right one in with fumbling hands.

‘Finally,’ Laurent muttered, pushing Damen against the wall inside his room as soon as the door was open. ‘Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for this?’

‘I’m sure you’re going to tell me,’ Damen said, kicking his door shut.

‘Since we moved in,’ Laurent said, hands going to the buttons of his shirt and making short work of them. ‘You were leading ice breaker exercises and I wanted to strangle you.’

‘I think I’d remember if you were in my group for that.’

‘You wouldn’t if I left before you could stop me.’

Damen raised an eyebrow as he pulled his own shirt off and dropped it on the floor. ‘You ditched my ice breaker?’

‘Do I come across as the sort of person who wants to hang out with a bunch of teenagers?’

Damen laughed. ‘I’ll give you that.’

‘Give me something else.’

‘Like?’

Laurent’s eyes slid down Damen’s body and paused pointedly somewhere around the button of his jeans, before going back up. ‘A kiss?’ Laurent asked, batting his eyelashes.

‘Oh, you’re _terrible_ ,’ Damen said lowly, stepping towards him and running his hands down his sides.

Laurent hummed and smiled innocently as he laced his fingers around Damen’s neck. ‘But I’m so cute.’

‘Cute things can be terrible,’ Damen said, moving one hand to work on Laurent’s belt. ‘Caterpillars, for example. Butterflies. Snails.’

‘You – what?’ Laurent asked, laughing in surprise. ‘Snails and butterflies? What are you, a toddler?’

‘Snails are usually infected with a parasitic lung worm,’ Damen said matter-of-factly. ‘Butterflies, y’know, fly at you.’

‘I think the parasites are only an issue if you intend to eat the snail,’ Laurent said. ‘They’re not going to hurt you.’

‘Well, I mean, I pick snails up by the shell and move them, but –’

‘Damen, no one is asking you to eat a snail.’

‘Well, yeah, but –’

‘Damen,’ Laurent interrupted. ‘Can you get back to the matter at hand before I decide I actually _don’t_ like you?’

‘But _I’m_ cute,’ Damen protested.

‘That only gets you so far. Take my damn pants off.’

‘Fine,’ Damen said, yanking them down and shutting his eyes to take a deep breath. ‘That’s not fair.’

Laurent hummed, disentangling himself from Damen to take them the rest of the way off and get on Damen’s bed. ‘Soft sheets,’ he said lightly, grinning at Damen still standing in the middle of his room. ‘Are you intending to join me? It’s much less fun by myself.’

‘You can’t just – you can’t just tell me to take your pants off and be going commando and not let me take a moment.’

‘Do you really find me that attractive?’ he asked, and his voice was a little uncertain. It broke Damen out of whatever the fuck haze he’d been in.

‘Yeah,’ he said, stripping off the rest of his own clothes. ‘I do.’

Laurent bit his bottom lip and watched Damen go over to retrieve lube and a condom from his drawers and toss them to the bed. ‘What about my personality?’

‘Well, you have one,’ Damen shrugged.

‘Now, that’s one hell of a compliment.’

Damen laughed, lying beside him on the bed and leaning over to kiss him. ‘I think,’ he murmured, moving his lips down Laurent’s throat, ‘you’re beautiful –’ down to his chest, ‘– and you’re funny –’ a pause to lick over a nipple, ‘– and obviously smart.’

‘Obviously?’ Laurent asked, running the fingers of one hand through Damen’s curls. ‘What else?’

‘Well, I’ve spent the entire time I’ve known you trying not to just straight up nut every time I think of you, so there’s that.’

‘Straight?’ Laurent repeated.

‘Are you ignoring the _nut_ part of what I just said?’

‘Yes. Any time they’re in the same sentence, I need to reset my brain,’ Laurent smiled lazily. ‘Where were you and that mouth going?’

‘Down.’

Laurent hummed, tipping his head onto the pillow behind himself. ‘Don’t spend too much time there, I’d rather just…’

‘What, getting right to it?’ Damen asked.

‘Today, yeah.’

Damen made a considering noise. ‘Fine, flip.’

‘Pardon?’

Damen pressed a kiss to Laurent’s inner thigh. ‘I said flip.’

Laurent narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but did as Damen asked. ‘You’re not going to just –’

‘Gods, no,’ Damen wrinkled his nose. ‘Safety first.’

‘Safety?’

‘Anal tearing is no joke.’

‘I’m starting to seriously regret this.’

Damen smiled and ran his hands down Laurent’s thighs. ‘How do you feel about being eaten out?’

‘What?’

‘I figured I’d ask if you don’t like the other thing.’

‘So you want to rim me instead?’

‘Am I allowed to?’

‘Have you done it before?’

‘Have I..?’ Damen rolled his eyes. ‘Is there an objection here?’

Laurent groaned. ‘I suppose not.’

‘Great,’ Damen said. ‘Then shut up.’

‘Shut up? Me? I – _oh_ ,’ Laurent breathed, as Damen licked a wide stripe over his hole. ‘I thought you were straight,’ he forced out, as Damen did… something else that felt insanely good.

‘Straight? Gods forbid,’ Damen muttered.

‘Yeah, no, I –’ Laurent pushed his face into Damen’s pillow to stifle a moan as Damen added a finger with his tongue. ‘My mistake.’

Damen laughed behind him, his other hand coming around to give Laurent a couple of quick strokes. ‘Push the lube down.’

‘I don’t know where it is.’

‘By your shoulder.’

Laurent flailed a hand out and slapped around by his shoulder blindly as Damen went back to his task. His hand connected and he shoved the tube down the bed to his knee, the condom sliding down along with it. He lost track of time as Damen prepped him – could’ve been five minutes, could’ve been five hours – until Damen tapped him on the hip.

‘You ready?’ Damen asked.

Laurent nodded, pushing up a little to put his weight on his forearms instead of his head. ‘Ready.’

‘Let me know if you need me to stop.’

Laurent nodded again as he felt the blunt head of Damen’s cock bumping against him, and he took a deep breath as he started pushing in. ‘Oh, _fuck_ ,’ he moaned, dropping his head. The stretch was amazing, and Laurent could feel every inch of Damen inside him.

‘Okay?’ Damen asked, once his hips were flush against Laurent’s ass.

‘Okay,’ Laurent confirmed.

Damen tightened his hold on Laurent’s hips for a moment, then started moving, pulling sounds out of Laurent that he didn’t even know he could make. He slowed after a minute or so, moving his arm around to Laurent’s chest. ‘Wait,’ he said. ‘Come up.’

‘Come up?’

‘Up.’

Laurent pushed up so he was kneeling, sitting in Damen’s lap with his back against his chest. ‘Why?’

‘Because I want to kiss you.’

‘Why?’

‘You deserve to be kissed,’ Damen said, using his free hand to turn Laurent’s head towards himself and do just that. ‘You’re too beautiful not to be.’

Laurent turned away, focusing instead on the tiny, deep thrusts Damen was doing. He didn’t seem to mind Laurent taking his lips out of range, and instead moved to kissing his shoulder. Laurent thought this would be easy – a quick fuck with a hot guy, conveniently located on his floor – but Damen was making this too damn hard. He was nice and affectionate, and it was almost more than Laurent could handle.

Damen started stroking Laurent’s cock in time with his own movements, thumbing the head and going down to his balls a couple of times, and Laurent was just about done for. He let himself relax into Damen’s chest, reaching back to tangle a hand in his hair again.

‘Laurent –’

Laurent nodded. He didn’t know if it was a statement or a question, but he knew what Damen meant, and tightened his muscles around him.

Damen pushed his face into Laurent’s neck as he came, and Laurent followed quickly after, holding Damen’s hand where it was on his hip.

Laurent raised off after a moment, twisting away to fall on his back on Damen’s bed, smiling at where Damen was apparently exhausted and still sitting on his heels. ‘You okay there?’

‘I’m good,’ Damen nodded, pulling the condom off to discard it on the floor somewhere. He dropped down beside Laurent and curled up behind him. ‘Do you want to stay?’

‘My room is just down the hall.’

‘I know,’ Damen pressed his lips to the back of Laurent’s neck. ‘Stay anyway?’

Laurent smiled as Damen pulled a blanket over them. ‘Yeah,’ he said softly. ‘I’ll stay anyway.’

***

In the grand scheme of things, two months isn’t a long time. Babies still look like mandrakes when they’re two months old, kittens and puppies are just starting to function, sometimes seeds haven’t even sprouted after being in dirt for two months.

And yet, two months after their first night together, Laurent was packing the last of his things into boxes to move out of the dorms. He’d started searching for an apartment the morning he woke up in Damen’s bed, and after a few weeks, he’d found one close enough to campus that wasn’t an actual trash heap and actually seemed quite nice.

He and Damen just… clicked. He knew Damen had a thing about him living in the dorms, and he didn’t want it to be a hindrance, so he’d decided – somewhere around the time that Damen told him he deserved to be kissed – to move out. The extra commute was worth it if he got to be with Damen. He didn’t know if he’d ever want to be with anyone else.

It had been two months.

But two months is a long time as well. You can have a two-month gap between assignments being due, or a two-month gap between semesters, or you can travel the world for two months and see a bunch of different countries. You can fit a lot into two months.

Laurent and Damen talked every day. They studied together every day, had lunch or dinner or _breakfast_ if they were desperate. They went to the club and made out in the middle of the dancefloor under the swirling lights. They had conversations where Laurent spilled more of his secrets to Damen than he had to anyone, including Auguste.

And Laurent was sure, after two months, that Damen was it.

Tonight was his last night in the dorms before he left, and while he hadn’t really used his own room a lot recently, he figured he could use it for one last thing.

He stopped outside Damen’s door and knocked – something he didn’t do anymore.

‘It’s open,’ Damen called from inside, voice a little muffled by the walls.

Laurent opened the door and shut it again behind himself. ‘I need your help,’ he said.

Damen turned around at Laurent’s voice and immediately raised his eyebrows at the towel Laurent was wearing. ‘Oh?’

‘I seem to have locked myself out of my room,’ Laurent said, watching Damen as he stood from his desk chair and came over.

‘Well,’ Damen murmured, drawing his finger along Laurent’s skin and watching the droplets of water pool in its wake. ‘I don’t have the key, so I guess you’ll have to stay here.’

Laurent grinned, nudging the towel off his hips. ‘I appear to have dropped my towel.’

Damen broke, mirroring Laurent’s grin. ‘You’re unbelievable.’

‘Aren’t I?’ Laurent agreed, laughing as Damen picked him up to toss him on the bed.

Locking himself out of his room was the best thing he ever did.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're not following me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/daamiaanos) then you're not missing out on TOO much except that i like to liveblog when i write! so if you want that then like, you can follow me ig. (no pressure lol im just a bit of a slut for self-promo, ya know?)
> 
> anyway, thanks for reading! hope yall having a great day 💖


End file.
